


The Runaway Child

by BerryStainsAndSunflowerSeeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus knows more than meets the eye, Alternate Universe, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Child Neglect, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts First Year, Major Original Character(s), Neglect, OC's own plot line, Original Character(s), Plot, Presumed Dead, Running Away, Sad, Transported into Harry Potter world, Wizarding World, World Travel, ends up in the wizarding world, follow the story line, friends with neville, herbology club, hufflepuff friendly, implied crush on OC, mrs norris likes OC, sadly OC ends up in Gryffindor, trying to get on filch's good side, trying to get peeves on their side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryStainsAndSunflowerSeeds/pseuds/BerryStainsAndSunflowerSeeds
Summary: Emmery Briar, a girl brought up with the Harry Potters books, one day decides to runaway from her uncaring mother and step-father. She soon finds herself falling through the barrier, into platform Nine and Three-Quarters and into the world of Harry Potter. She finds out magic isn't as easy as it looks, and that there's more than meets the eye regarding her fathers death.





	1. The Runaway.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time writing a Harry Potter fanfiction so I apologise if some characters are OCC and bear with me if it's not that good or updates irregularly, but I will try my best!!!!! This has also been published on Fanfiction.net under the same name and username. With out further a due, here we go! Hope you enjoy!!

Since I could remember, I had always been a Harry Potter fan. Before my father died, he had always read me the books as a child. It was the one of few remaining memories that I had of him. Sitting on his lap, in front of the fire. The warmth of his arms around me and the faint smell of aftershave as he read to me. His deep but gentle voiced that use to send me off to sleep. Those memories were now bitter sweet. Always leaving a sting in my heart. After he died, my mother had closed her heart to me. I only reminded her or him. She ceased to care about me. She eventually found a new lover. His name was Thomas. He was kind enough and at first he acted like he cared about me, but as soon as their little angel was born, I lay forgotten, like old faded photos behind dusty picture frames. The only thing that helped me through the days was my beloved books and the worlds I could travel to. That's how I survived, but I knew it would eventually become too much.

* * *

 

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE IF I'M HERE OR NOT!" I shouted, slamming the door behind me. Fuming with rage and tears pricking at my eyes, I paced around my room. Once again I had had another nasty fight with my mother. I always got into fights with her whether it was over not attending school or over just existing. I usually bounced back okay after reading a couple of books but I just wanted to escape. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get out.

I strode over to my drawers, throwing them open and emptying out the contents on my bed, along with the contents of my money tin and my most prized books. I shoved it all into an old rucksack that my father had left me, making sure to pack extra woolen socks, and underwear.

I walked over to my desk and pulled out my writing pad, quickly jotting down a note for when my mother came looking for me. I stuffed the letter in an envelope and scrawled ' _To Mum'_ onto it, leaving it in the middle of my desk.

Once that was done, I quickly walked towards the window, opening it hurriedly and swinging my leg over the windowsill. A cold breeze tugged at my dark, tear stained hair, beckoning me quietly into the night. I breathed heavily, inhaling the sweet crisp air. With one last glance around my room, I shimmied down onto the brick wall. I sat still for a second to regain my balance, then with a sudden lurch, I jumped from my perch, landing like a cat on the concrete below.

The street lamps illuminated the houses and apartment buildings, covering them in a warm glow. I swung my rucksack over my shoulder and made my way down the street, towards Copenhagen street. I turned right and carried on to York Way.

The normally busy road was quite, except for the occasional car of an early morning commuter on there way to work. It was still early morning and the sun wouldn't be up for a couple more hours. I stared at the ground numbly as I walked down the road. The night air prickling at my face. I continued to walk until I reached the bridge. I knew I was close to kings cross station and that it would be a matter of time before I was on a train. I stopped at the railing of the bridge to catch my breath. I stared down at the black water below, the water was trickling quietly and orange lights glittered on the water. I breathed a breath of warm air into my now numb hands, rubbing them together to try and warm them.

I sighed. _'Was this really a good idea? They would probably be worried when they found out that I was missing.'_ I clenched my hands closed. _'Of course they wouldn't be worried you idiot. They are never worried about you.'_

I felt my eyes prickling again as I tried to fight back the tears. I whipped at my eyes in frustration, giving a loud sniff and Once again set off down the road.

After what seemed an eternity I finally reached the red bricked walls of Kings cross station. I entered the station. It was still early morning and the sun had only just started peaking above the city and yet kings cross was still bustling with people who were trying to catch the early trains to work. Large men filed past me, bumping me out of the way as I tried to make my way to one of the platforms. I glared at them, but they were already half way down the platform to see, not that they would really take offence to an eleven year old glaring at them. I continued towards the platform. I didn't really care which train I got onto, as long as it took me away, far away, where my 'family' wouldn't be able to find me. The platform was absent of any trains and a crowd people were waiting patiently on the benches. I nervously walked up to one of them.

"Excuse me." I said, walking up to a kindly looking woman. She looked up at me and beamed.

"Yes sweety?" she said.

"I was just wondering, but do you possibly know what time the train will be arriving?" I asked.

"I believe it will be arriving around ten forty five." She smiled.

"Thank you." I nodded, smiling back awkwardly. I quickly scurried off. I looked up at the clock. Eight forty six. I frowned, I still had a few more hours left to wait. I walked off towards one of the small Kiosks, ordering myself a cup of hot chocolate and a small pack of sandwiches. I payed the lady at the counter and stuffed the sandwiches into my coat pocket. I looked around the platform to find an unoccupied bench but they were all filled with people. I sighed and made my way to the platform barrier, which was clear of people. I looked up at the rough brown brick and grinned. It was the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I walked up to the barrier and gazed up at the platform signs. If only I could actually go to Hogwarts. That would be the dream _._

I turned around and watched as people rushed past. I listened to the loud murmurings of the station. I always liked train stations. The constant noise of people talking, mixed with the screeching of trains.

I smiled, it seemed like forever since I felt this calm and content. I sipped at my hot chocolate, feeling the warm, sweet liquid hit my tongue. I drained the last dregs of my hot chocolate and biffed it into a nearby bin. I lent against the barrier. But to my surprise, instead of feeling the cold rough stone of the platform up against my back, there was nothing.

I squeaked in surprise, flailing my arms out as I felt myself falling backwards. With a small thud, I felt myself hit the concrete. The wind knocked out of me, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up wincing. I looked around and my eyes widened in shock. In front of me stood a scarlet steam engine, white steam billowing out of it like clouds. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock._ I looked back behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ on it. This had to be a joke.


	2. Platform Nine And Three Quarters And The Journey Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Befriending the boy who lived and a certain red head weasel, a small encounter with a boy who has lost his toad, a kind gesture from an intelligent witch, and a tense meeting with a stuck-up, blond ferret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, longer than the last just like I promised. Hope you enjoy.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound around peoples legs. Owls Hooted to each other in a disgruntled sort of way, over the sound of peoples voices and the scraping of trunks being loaded onto the train. I looked around, trying to take everything in. Was this really happening? Was I really on Platform Nine an Three-Quarters? Or was I dreaming?

I pinched my arm and winced. Nope not dreaming. So this had to be real. I was really here. A wide grin broke out onto my face.

"This- this is real." I said to myself. A wave of excitement and wonder washed over me. I looked around at the witches and wizards hugging and kissing their children goodbye, and the students that hung from the windows shouting to one another. Most of them were dressed in odd looking wizarding robes, except a few who wore jeans and t-shirts, which I presumed it was because they were muggleborns. I pressed on through the crowd, searching for an empty carriage. I finally found one and hopped up the steps and into the train, still looking around in amazement. I walked down the trains corridor trying to find an empty seat, but all the seats were taken up. There was a sudden loud whistling noise from the train, signalling that it was about to depart. Before I could continue to the last car, I was suddenly knocked forwards as the train gave a lurch. The train had began to leave the station. I saw families waving goodbye to their children, some running after the train to say a few quick words before the train completely left the station. I felt a pang of sadness in my chest as I watched all these loving, happy families. I wondered if my mum would be sad once she found that I wasn't in my room anymore. Would she look around the house frantically for me, calling my name? Wondering where I went? Would she cry once she found out that I had ran away? I sighed, shaking these thoughts out of my head and continued to watch the families disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses sped past the train window in a flash of colours as the train picked up speed.

I was really leaving them behind wasn't I? But then again I was going to Hogwarts so did that really matter? I mean it has to be better than what I was leaving behind, right? For goodness sake, it was bloody Hogwarts I was going to. And with that thought a felt a small smile creep up my face. I looked away still feeling a small sting of guilt, but it had lessened tremendously. I continued down the corridor to find that the last compartment had only two people in it. I slid the door open and stepped in. My eyes widened and I stared down at the two boys that sat on the seats in the compartment. One boy had bright ginger hair and a freckled face, even as he was sitting down you could see that he was tall and slightly gangly. The boy on the other hand had messy raven black hair, circular glasses and a small lightning bolt scar peeped through his long fringe. They both looked at me weirdly, the black haired boy obviously uncomfortable with the attention. I realised I had been staring at them for a bit too long.

"Uhm.. Hi." I said awkwardly, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

They both nodded.

I shoved my bag up onto the bag rack and sat opposite to the ginger boy. I smiled at him and he smiled awkwardly back.

"My names Emmery by the way. Emmery Briar." I said trying to hide the excitement from my voice, clearly failing. Luckily the fact that the train was heading to Hogwarts masked the real reason for my excitement.

"I'm Ron." The ginger mumbled not looking at me.

"Harry." The other kid said, holding out his hand. I leaned forwards and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." I grinned.

He smiled back, nodding in response.

I sat there for a second staring at Harry then I realised what I was doing, I quickly looked away awkwardly. I heard a small snort come from Ron. I looked over at him and tilted my head in confusion. He just shook his head as to say that it was nothing.

I looked away, not really sure what to say.

"So are all your family wizards?" Harry started, looking at Ron.

"Er -yes, I think so." said Ron. "I think mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we don't really talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already." He grinned, then looked at me. "What about you?"

"I think both my parents were muggles." I said. "At least my mum is, not really sure whether or not my dad was though."

"Couldn't you ask you mum?" Ron asked.

I shook my head. "She doesn't like talking about him. She was hit pretty hard when he died."

"Oh." Ron looked away awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago." I said looking away. "Anyway, you lived with muggles to, didn't you Harry?" I smiled, trying to change the subject away from my life. "What were they like?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Horrible!" Harry said. "I live with my Aunt and Uncle and they are absolutely horrible! I wished I live with three wizard brothers like Ron."

"Five." Said Ron. He looked gloomy at the fact. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I have a lot to live up to." He said, looking even more gloomy. "Bill and Charlie have already both left. Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Percy's now a prefect and even though they mess around a lot, both Fred and George have really good grades and everyone thinks they're great."

"That must suck." I said, wishing I could tell him how great he would turn out.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Everyone expects me to do as well as the other, but if I do, It won't be a big deal, because they did it first. Also in our family you never get anything new, either, having five brothers and all. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlies old wand, and Percy's stupid rat."

He Pulled out a fat grey rat that had been fast asleep in his pocket and was still very much asleep.

"Pathetic isn't he."

Me and Harry just shrugged.

The three of us continued talking for a while. Harry told us more about the Dursleys and Ron talked about Quidditch teams, claiming that the Chuddley Cannons were the best there was. He was obviously a big supporter.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of the vast stone buildings of London and now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep, passing the occasional village or farm house. I had swapped places with Ron and was now sitting beside the window, silently watching as everything sped past.

Around half past twelve there was a loud clattering and jingling outside the compartment, in the corridor. A small old lady slid back the door and smiled at us. "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry stood up to get something and looked at both me and Ron. We both took out our pack of sandwiches that were both squished, and were now sweating in their plastic packaging. We looked at our sandwiches and then at each others, grimacing.

Harry looked at both of our faces and turned back to the lady who stood patiently in the corridor. He took out a handful of coins.

"I'll take the lot." He said, grinning.

"Hungry are you?" Ron said, eyeing the mountain of food Harry had brought back.

"Starving." He said through a mouthful of pumpkin pasty. Me and Ron unwrapped our sandwiches and were about to eat when Ron groaned.

"She always forgets that I don't like corned beef."

I looked at Ron's sandwich and held out mine. "Swap you mine." I said. "I don't really like tomatoes anyway."

"You sure?" He asked. "I mean you don't really want this do you?" He held up his sandwiches. "They are dry. She doesn't really have time to make them because of the five of us."

"Nah I don't mind." I smiled, taking his sandwich off him and giving him mine. "Sorry they're a bit squashed. I accidentally fell backwards through the barrier." I laughed.

Ron laughed too. "How did you managed that?" He said through a big bite of the sandwich I had just handed him.

"I didn't really know about the barrier and so I decided to wait to see if I could ask someone for help, I leaned against it and just fell through." I said, half lying. Most of it was the truth.

I heard Ron choking on his sandwiches as he laughed. I grinned and turned to Harry, who had been sitting there, listening as he nibbled at a licorice wand. "Do you think I could have a licorice wand too?" I asked.

Harry looked up at me and smiled. "Help yourself." He said. "You too Ron."

I grabbed one of the licorice wands and took a bite, while Ron grabbed a pumpkin pasty and stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey, what are these." Harry asked, holding up the chocolate frogs. "They aren't _really_ frogs, are they?" He looked at them dubiously.

"No, it's just chocolate" Me and Ron both said at the same time, we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Anyway, what card did you get Harry?" I asked.

"Card?"

"Each pack comes with a famous witch or wizard." Chimed in Ron. "I have about five hundred myself, although I'm still looking for Agrippa and Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed an old man on it, with half moon spectacles that cover a pair of twinkling blue eyes, that sat above a long crooked nose. He had long flowing silver hair, and a mustache and beard that was tucked into his belt. Underneath the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore._

"So this is Dumbledore!" Said Harry, reading the rest of the card.

"Can I see?" I asked, peering over his shoulder, but before he could look there was a small knock at the door. They all looked up to see a small round boy standing at the door. He looked very upset and almost like he had been crying due to the puffiness around his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He said. "But have you seen a toad?"

We all shook our heads and he let out a small wail, "I've lost him! He keeps on getting away from me."

"Don't worry he'll turn up." Harry said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." said the boy miserably. "Well, just tell me if you find him."

And with that he left.

"If I had a toad I wouldn't bother to find him if I lost him, I would probably try and lose them as fast as I could." Ron said. "Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk"

The rat was snoozing on his lap. I looked at it in disgust, feeling the urge to try and throw it out of the window. Just knowing that it was Peter Petigrew made me shudder in disgust.

"If he died, you wouldn't even know the difference." Ron said in disgust, looking down at the sleeping rat. "Fred and George gave me a spell to turn him yellow, you wanna see?"

"Yeah alright!" Harry said. I grinned, thinking how this was nearly exactly like how it was in the book.

Ron took out his wand. It was chipped in places and a small white thread was sticking out of the end. He began to clear his throat, but before he could say anything the compartment door slid open again. The boy with the toad was back and with him was a girl with bushy brown hair, she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She said, her voice quite bossy.

"We already told him that we haven't" Said Ron, but she wasn't listening.

"Oh! Are you doing magic? Let's see, then"

Ron glanced at Harry and then me. I just shrugged.

"Er - Alright then."

He cleared his throat again.

"Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,

Turns this stupid, fat rat yellow!"

He waved his wand but nothing happened to the sleeping rat.

"Are you sure that's the real spell?" She said. "Well, it's not a very good one, is it? I've tried to a few simple ones myself and they have all worked out for me - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Emmery Briar." I said holding out my hand. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I've read all about you, of coarse. You're quite famous you know."

Harry looked even more uncomfortable.

"Anyway." Hermione continued, not noticing this. "You all better get changed into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon."

A sudden realisation hit me. I didn't have a single thing for Hogwarts, all I had was what I had stuffed into my rucksack that morning, furthermore I wasn't even suppose to be going to Hogwarts. What would they do when I got there? Would they throw me out as soon as my name wasn't called? Would they erase my memories?

"Crap." I mumbled. _What am I suppose to do?_ I looked up and found that they were all looking at me.

"What's wrong Emmery?" Harry said.

I looked at them awkwardly. "Uhm - well I sort of don't have any robes." I mumbled quietly. _Or any of my school stuff._  I added in silently.

"Why not?" asked Hermione, looking at me quizzically.

"Er - Long story." I laughed nervously.

Ron looked like he was question me further but before he could say anything Hermione butted in. "Well I have spare in my trunk so you can borrow mine until you get yours." She said.

"Ah - Are you sure?" I looked at her uncertainly. I knew it wouldn't really matter if I had robes or not, in the end I would be sent home.

"Of course." She said "I mean it would be rather embarrassing for you to be the only one without robes."

"True." I sighed. I looked at the other two and said, "I will be back in a bit, I'm just gonna get changed."

They both nodded and said bye.

"See ya." I waved.

I followed Hermione and Neville down the train until we reached a compartment. It was empty except for two trunks, which I presumed was her's and Neville's. Hermione opened up her trunk which was filled to the brim with books, both wizarding and muggle. She rummaged around a bit, throwing several items out, until she finally pulled out a set of robes, handing them to me.

"Thanks a lot." I smiled, taking them.

"Your welcome." She smiled back. "We will just be waiting outside for you." She turned, closing the compartment door.

Once the compartment door closed I began to slip the robes over my clothes, I couldn't be bothered fully getting changed. The robes were a tad too small for me but I was still grateful of Hermione for lending them to me. I slid the compartment door back open and walked out to join Hermione and Neville once more.

"Thanks." I said again. Hermione smiled again slightly blushing at how kind I was being to her.

"No problem."

"I better get back to Harry and Ron." I said apologetically. Hermione looked disappointed. "I'll see you later okay?" I grinned.

She looked up her eyes brightening "Okay, I'm looking forward to it."

I turned to Neville. "I'll see you later to Neville." I beamed.

"I- ah -I will see y-you later too." He mumbled, turning bright red.

I said another goodbye and walked back down the train to the compartment where Harry and Ron were. When I arrived the door to the compartment was already open and a drawling voice could be heard from inside. I grimaced. I walked into the compartment to see the pale blond boy and two others facing Harry and Ron. He was holding out his hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks." Harry said.

I could see a tinge of pink appear on The pale boys ears from behind.

"I'd be careful if I was you Potte-." Malfoy began but I cut him of with a small cough which made the three boys to jump and spin around.

"Can't you see we are busy here." He spat.

"Yeah but uhm you're kind of in the way." I said innocently.

The three of them glared at me then turned back to Harry. "So you have to have your girlfriend come and save you." He snared.

I gave a little snort. "All I was doing was trying to get past you." I said, sitting back down next to the window.

"Well whatever." he sneered. "Like I was saying Potter." He continued, spitting out the P. "Unless you're a bit politer you will end up the same way as your parents did. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hand around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that big oaf Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face now turning as red as his hair. I followed more wearily.

"Say that again." He said.

"Oh, are you going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now." I said coldly from behind Harry before he could say it.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you seem to still have plenty."

Goyle reached forward, trying to snatch up one of the Chocolate frogs near Ron - Ron leaped towards him, but Goyle let out a loud yell before Ron could touch him.

Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, swaying, his sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckles. Goyle began to swing his hand wildly around, howling in pain as he did so, but Scabbers wouldn't let go. Malfoy and Crabbe both backed away from the boys swinging arms. Finally with one last big swing of his arms, Scabbers detached himself from the boys hand and went flying towards the window, hitting it with a sickening thud. All three boys fled from the compartment as fast as they could. They had either left so fast cause they thought that their might have been more vicious rats lurking around in the sweets waiting for more victims or they had heard the distant footsteps of someone approaching, because a second later Hermione had reappeared.

"What _has_ been going on?" She said, looking around at the sweet strewn floor and at Ron who was picking up a limp Scabbers by the tail.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron said, looking at me and Harry. He looked closer. "No wait, he's just gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

I couldn't help but let out a small snort. I had hoped that the damn rat had gotten it's neck snapped when it hit the window but sadly it was just a stupid lazy rat, or to be more precise, Peter was just a stupid lazy rat.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. "You haven't been fighting, have you?"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Said Ron, scowling at her. Hermione glared back at him.

"Draco and his gang tried to pick a fight." I said to Hermione, distracting her from Ron, "And Scabbers ended up biting one of them so they ran for."

"I see. Well - Just don't cause too much trouble." She huffed glaring at Ron. They continued to glare at each other.

I grinned, this was going to be quite an amusing train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you liked this chapter. The story will progress quite slowly at the start but it will (hopefully) quicken its pace. If you find any mistakes then please tell me cause I do all the Beta reading myself. Also any random head-canons that you would possibly like in this story then put it down in the reviews and I will see what I can do. Anyway, Hope you liked this chapter. Till next time!


	3. The Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a chapter already! Why so fast? Well you see...I was bored and I had nothing better to do than to post the next chapter... Although I should be holding back on how fast I post them. That would give me more time to write the rest and figure out plot holes and any other missing plot points. Anyway It's a bit short, but enjoy!

The sky was starting to turn a deep-purple and the train seemed to be slowing down. A voiced echoed through the train announcing that they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. The compartment seemed suddenly stuffy and my heart was beating like crazy. It was only a matter of time before the train arrived and I would be found out. I looked at the other two boys and noticed that Harry was fidgeting and Ron had turned pale, obviously they were just as nervous but for the opposite reason. The train finally slowed to a stop and the doors were flung open by the prefects. Students began to push their out of the train onto the small, dark station, chatting noisily as they did. I shivered in the cold night air, puffs of steam swirling from my mouth. Everyone seemed to be shivering and unsure of what to do next, but in the distance came a small bobbing light getting closer and closer.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!." The man carrying the lantern bellowed. "Alright there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. I looked up at him in awe, he was a lot bigger than I had realised he would be.

Hagrid raised his lantern higher. "C'mon firs'-years, follow me! - Any More firs'-years? Mind ya step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, I followed Hagrid and the rest of the first years down, what seemed like a steep and narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that their must have been trees obscuring any light. It was completely silent, except for the trudging of footsteps on the muddy path. Nobody spoke and everything seemed eerie.

"Jus' round the bend here, and yeh'll get yer firs' sight of Hogwarts." Hagrid called over his shoulder to them.

The narrow path seemed to start opening and within seconds they were at the edge of a great, dark lake. On the other side stood large cliffs of rock and perched on top, it's windows sparkling in the starless sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. Everyone seemed to be staring up at the castle in awe.

"No more'n four to a boat." Hagrid cut through the silence, gesturing to a fleet of small boats that lay at the shoreline. I followed Harry and Ron to the nearest boat. I climbed in first, clumsily falling forward in surprise as the boat swayed vigorously.

"Watch out, the boat rocks quite badly, you might lose your balance." I warned. Ron just snorted and leaped into the boat, not listening, which was clearly a mistake, for he lurched forward, barreling into me and knocking us both to the bottom of the boat. I stared up at him, both our faces going red. He sat up in an instant, mumbling an apology. I nodded in response but did not say anything. Harry gave both me and Ron a suggestive look and I glared at him.

"Shut up you git." Ron grumbled as Harry climbed in laughing. All the boats began to fill up and after a heated argument with a boy named Terry Boot, Hermione had stormed off to our boat in a huff. She climbed in and sat down heavily beside me and opened a book. I looked over her shoulder to see what book she was reading but the lighting was too dim. I marveled at how well her sight must be, it was that or either I had terrible eyesight or she was simply just ignoring us.

"Hey guys." I turned to see that Neville had approached our boat. "Uhm well y-you see all the boats have been filled up so I was wondering if I could, you know, p-possibly sit with you guys."

Hermione frowned, looking up from her book "There shouldn't be a shortage of boats." She said.

"Maybe they miscounted." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe." She said.

"Well anyway, feel free to join us Neville." I said smiling at the boy, a sudden look of relief forming on his face. He climbed in and sat next to Hermione and me.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself, which looked too small to actually be able to carry him safely. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The small fleet of boats responded to the command almost immediately and set off at once, gliding swiftly across the smooth water. It was a peaceful ride and I sat back against the rough wood and stared across the water. A light breeze sent ripples across the water making the reflection of the lights from the castle danced. A small moan came from Hermione as she leaned over the boat, her face going green.

"I hate boats." She muttered through a hand that was pressed to her mouth. Ron didn't look any better and I gave them both a sympathetic look.

The boats came closer to the towering castle above. Everyone was silent as they stared upwards at the castle, wondering what lay in waiting. The dark cliffs came closer, ivy hung like sheets, hiding the sharp, hard rock that lay behind.

"Heads down!" Yelled Hagrid as the boats reached the cliffs. They all ducked their heads down as they were carried through the curtain of ivy, which hid a large opening in the cliffs. The ivy brushed over me, feeling slimy and cold, sending shivers down my back. The air in the tunnel was damp and I couldn't see anything. The light noise of the water against the boat echoed a hundred times louder in the dark cave. A sudden shout came from Ron making everyone jump. A drop of water from the ceiling had landed on the back of his neck, making him jump in fright. I gave a weak smile of amusement but the dark only fueled my nervousness. The boats carried them through the dark tunnel, which seemed to be carrying them right underneath the castle, until they reached a small cavern that was used as an underground harbour. Lanterns covered the walls of the harbour, creating a warm welcoming glow. The air felt warmer in the little alcove. The boats came to a halt as they grazed across the shore and everyone clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. I stumbled lightly, as I cambered out of the boat. There was a small passageway in the rocks and we followed behind Hagrid as we were lead up it, coming out at last on smooth, damp grass, just outside of the castle door. The castle looked monstrously big up-close and the thick stone walls were made out of big slabs. They walked nervously up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid looked around at them. "Everyone here?" He asked them. Everyone nodded silently shakily.

After Hagrid had made sure that everyone was there he raised one giant fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Review if you did. Review if you didn't. Always open arms to constructive criticism. Until next time!


	4. The Sorting Ceremony.

A split second after Hagrid had knocked, the door had been swung open. Standing in the doorway stood a tall, stern looking woman whose hair was tied up in a tight, black bun. They all looked up at her slightly terrified. She gave all of us a sweeping look, her eyes lingering briefly on Harry, then to Hagrid.

"I will take them from here Hagrid."

She pulled the door open wider and everyone filed in. The room that they had entered was vast, the ceilings was too high too make out and many lanterns lined the stone walls. I looked up at the room in awe, soaking in the fantastic architecture. I felt a small tug on my sleeve and turned to Harry gesturing to the group who had drifted from us, following McGonagall up a grand white marble staircase. We quietly jogged after them as they began to bustling into a smaller room that seemed a bit small for comfort. They could hear a light buzz of hundreds of voices coming from the closed door ahead of them. Once they all had crowded in, standing much closer together than they would have liked, they looked up at McGonagall nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "In a minute, you will go through these doors, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She said, adding more disdain to the last house. "While you are here, your house will be like your family. You will sleep in the same dormitory as your house, attend the same classes and spend your free time in your house's common room together. The triumphs throughout the year will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year the points are tallied up and the house with the most points will win the House Cup, which is a great honor." She paused, making sure that all of them had understood. "Now, the Sorting Ceremony will be starting shortly. I shall return when we are ready for you." She began to leave through the door, but paused as an afterthought "And I advise that you all smarten yourselves up, in the meantime."

As soon as the door closed, everyone started to fidget nervously, trying to flatten down any hair that may have been sticking up hair and adjusting their robes. I looked over at Ron and Harry. Ron looked oblivious about the smudge of dirt still on his nose, while Harry was fruitlessly trying to get his hair to lie flat, but every time one strand got flattened another one would stick up. Eventually he gave up.

"How do you get sorted into your house." Harry asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred and George both said it hurts a lot, but I'm sure he was just joking." He gulped.

I started snickering at the sheer terror on Harry's face. "It's not really a test you know." I said. Harry sighed in relief.

"So what houses do you guys want to be in anyway?" I asked.

Harry looked awkwardly at me. "I don't really know much about the houses."

"You'll definitely be in Gryffindor." Ron assured. "It's the best house. Just make sure not to be sorted into Slytherin, there's not a witch nor wizard that didn't go bad who was in Slytherin."

Harry looked worried, probably worrying that he might be actually be sorted into Slytherin.

"You know not all Slytherins are bad." I said.

Ron snorted. "Really? Name one Slytherin that didn't go to the dark side."

I glared at him further. "Hmm let's see then, Merlin was a Slytherin and is now one of the most famous wizards."

"Bet you can't say anymore names." Ron challenged.

"Horace Slughorn also was a Slytherin, he was head of Slytherin and even taught while Harry's parents were here. Apparently Lilly was one of his most favoured students." I blurted out, then realising what I had said, I mentally kicked myself. I wasn't suppose to know anything about the wizarding world.

"Really?" Harry looked at me in surprise. "Did he really teach my parents?"

"Er - Yeah, although I don't really know more than that. Someone on the train was telling me about Horace." _Nice save!_

" _Anyway_." I said, changing the subject. "What about you Ron? What house?"

"I suppose Gryffindor." He muttered. "Everyone in my family has been sorted into Gryffindor you see. What about you?"

"Truthfully." I paused, biting my lip for I knew they probably would laugh. "I would like to be in Hufflepuff." As soon as i said that I groaned because a second later Ron was laughing his head off. "Why would you want to be in that soft, pushover house." He guffawed. "You know it's the house where the leftovers go, right?"

"No it's not!" I growled. "Hufflepuff are for the people who are the most loyal, they are patient and aren't afraid of toil! We will stick up for our friends no matter the cost! Anyway!" I continued. "We Hufflepuffs are just like badgers, we might look cute and fluffy on the outside, but really on the inside we are vicious beast that as soon as we are provoked we will rip your faces off." I huffed, but Ron was just laughing louder at my argument, along with some on lookers. I clenched my fists into a tight ball.

"Guys just stop it already." Harry said, noticing that I was on the verge of punching Ron in the nose. Ron's laughing was suddenly interrupted with a loud shriek and several gasps.

"Well said, my girl. Well said." A voice from behind me exclaimed. I turned around to see a ghost, gliding up to me. He was wearing a silvery monks robe. "You should really listen to her, you know." He said, turning to Ron, who just stared at the ghost, his face turning pale. The Fat Friar turned to the rest of the students, giving me a small wink as he did. "So new students, are we?" No one really answered, but he just continued to smile at them. "I expect that you will be sorted soon, won't you?" A few of them nodded mutely. "Well I hope I will be seeing you in Hufflepuff, my old house." And with that he floated off through the opposite wall.

"Was that a ghost?" Harry asked, looking unnerved.

I nodded "He's Hufflepuffs ghost, The Fat Friar." I whispered. "Apparently he was executed because senior churchmen grew suspicious of his ability to cure the pox merely by poking peasants with a stick, and his ill-advised habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup."

"Can ghosts harm people?" He asked.

"I don't believe so, not unless they are poltergeist." I replied.

"Hogwarts has a poltergeist named peeves." Ron joined in. "Fred and George told me about him. They say that he plays pranks on both students and teachers but since Fred and George supply peeves with things for his pranks, they don't get targeted."

"Hope we don't get targeted." Harry muted. I nodded in agreement, thinking of ways I could get on peeves good side.

"Now." Everyone turned to see that McGonagall had returned.

"Form a line." She said. "and follow me."

Everyone shuffled into a line and began to follow McGonagall out of the chamber and through two large doors that lead into the Great Hall. There were small gasps from the surrounding first years as they looked around the hall. The Great Hall was lit with thousands and thousands of floating candles that lit up four long tables that stretched down to the end of the hall, filled with students laughing and talking. At the end of the hall lay a fifth table, much smaller than the first four, which seated to around twelve or so teachers. The tables were laden with glittering golden plates and and goblets, all which had been polished so they reflected the candlelight. Ghosts floated by gracefully, creating a silver glow that made everything more mysterious and magical. I looked up to the ceiling, it looked as if it was made of dark blue velvet, dotted with tiny specks of stars and a giants silver moon that shone it's light down onto the rafters.

"It looks so beautiful." I whispered to Harry and Ron who were in front of me. They both nodded speechlessly.

I heard Hermione whisper from behind, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read it in _Hogwarts, a History_."

I looked back up at the ceiling in awe, it was hard to believe that there was even a ceiling there at all, and not just a gaping hole exposing us to the night.

We finally reached the teachers table and I looked around nervously. Everyone's faces were illuminated by the golden candlelight, making them look pale and ghostly. I looked at the table of teacher. They all looked at us sternly. I gulped. My nerves started playing up as I though that any minute now they would realise that I wasn't on the list, and as soon as they realise that my name wasn't on the list, I would be obliviated and sent home where I would be taunted for the rest of my life. My heart started pounding as I thought of this and the world began to spin. I quickly grabbed onto the sleeves of Rons robes since he was closets.

"What?" He said.

"I feel like I'm going to faint." I whispered. "I can't breath." I felt my anxiety begin to rise more as tears pricked at my eyes.

"Er - Bloody hell. Uhm, Harry?" He whispered. "What do I do?" He gestured at me.

"What did you do." Harry whispered back, looking at me worried.

"I didn't do anything. She just started freaking out about the sorting." He replied.

I gave a small sniff and clenched my hands. This was so stupid. I hated getting upset. I probably looked like a weakling. I gave a small shaky sigh, trying to calm down. "I'm just feeling nervous, I'll be fine, I think." I whispered. They boys looked relieved, but there was still a hint of worry in their eyes. I looked away from the two boys and looked at McGonagall. She was staring straight at me, obviously she had seen me get upset. She gave me a small questioning look that seemed to ask if I was okay. I gave a small smile in reply and she gave a small curt nod back. McGonagall stepped forwards, holding out a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forwards, try the hat on and be sorted, then you will sit down on your houses table." She said. "Abbott, Hannah."

A small pink faced girl with pigtails stumbled towards McGonagall and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed over head and it fell over her eyes. There was a moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

The table on the right burst into cheers and she ran cheerfully towards it. The hat started called a few more names. Susan bones was also placed in Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot, the boy who Hermione had been arguing with was sorted into Ravenclaw. I started getting more worried as I realised that they had skipped past my name. A few names later Hermione and Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor. I started paling even more now. Then Harry's name was called. Everyone started whispering as he walked up to the stool, the hat was placed on his head and after several long minutes of waiting, the hat called "GRYFFINDOR." The hall went wild with both groaning from Slytherins and loud cheering and wolf-whistling from Gryffindor.

I had to let go of Ron's sleeve as his name was called. I hadn't even realised that I was still gripping it. The hat called out Gryffindor and I watched as he ran beaming to his house where his brothers all clapped him on his back. I sighed, there was now only me and a boy named Zabini left. After he was called and made a Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and was about to take the sorting hat away, not noticing that I was still standing there silently. A wave of whispering erupted from around the haul.

"Uhm -" I began in a small voice but trailed off. She turned around and looked at me in surprise. Quickly she unrolled the parchment to cheek for my name. "What is your name?" She asked, her eyes scanning the paper in front of her.

"Emmery." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Emmery Briar."

A small frown knitted it's way onto her brow. She rolled up the parchment and sighed. "Come with me." She said, giving a meaningful glance at the headmaster, then she lead me down the row of tables. I felt everyone's eyes pierce into the back of my head as I passed them. I looked down at the ground trying to ignore them, a slow heat rising in my cheeks in shame and embarrassment.

McGonagall lead me out of the hall silently and through several corridors, not uttering one word. Finally she came to a halt, turning to an opening in the wall, in the opening stood a large ugly stone gargoyle, staring down at us.

"Sherbet lemon." McGonagall said.

The gargoyle gave a little snort and jumped to the side, revealing a staircase that lead upwards. I gave a small strained smile at the gargoyle as I passed it, rushing after McGonagall as she strode up the moving stairs, giving me little warning. By the time I had reached the top landing, McGonagall had already started to push the big oak door open. My first reaction of the headmaster's office was that of amazement and awe, my nervousness and anxiety dissipated at once, as I began to observe the room. The office was a large, beautiful room, circular in shape and full of odd noises and lights. Many strange spinning objects stood on spindly legged tables, emitting strange noises and small puffs of colourful smoke. The walls were covered in large painted portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses who were snoring gently in their frames.

"Wait here until the headmaster comes." McGonagall said from behind me, I turned to see her disappear behind the closing door. I looked around the room again, feeling just as amazed as before. I walked up to a large bookcase that was shoved into the corner that was laden with different sized books on various topics. I scanned over the spines of the books. I spotted one that caught my eye, pulling out a rather dusty book, that's spine was faded. I opened to the first page inside, which read; ' _Bestiarium Magicum'._ I flipped through the pages, making sure to be careful. The pages were moth eaten and ripped, feeling as if a faint breath could rip them apart. Many beautifully inked sketches of magical creatures danced across the page, listing their names and a small description of them. I could barely make out any of the names or descriptions because the words were far too faded, but the illustrations still were beautiful.

"Ah, so you found Bestiarium Magicum, have you?" Said a voice from behind me. I whipped around, slamming the book shut. I immediately winced as I did so, glancing quickly down at the book to make sure that it was okay. It was fine. I looked back up to the headmaster who was waiting silently at the door.

"I - I'm sorry headmaster, I didn't mean to go snooping." I apologized.

"That's quite alright my dear girl." He said, peering over his half moon spectacles, his eyes twinkling.

I gave a small smile, but found that trying for more felt too forced, for my nerves had once again caught up with me.

"Sir?" I said uncertainly. "Am I going to be sent back?"

Albus looked at me for a few seconds, thinking. "That is for you to decide."

"Me to decide, but why?" I asked. I hadn't expected that as an answer to my question.

"Even though your name may not have been on the list, it does not necessarily mean you are not meant to be here. You just weren't registered on our list but you still seem to posses a great deal of magic so I have no reason to tell you to go." Dumbledore said.

"Then." I said slowly. "I'm allowed to stay?"

"If that is what you wish, then yes, you can stay." He smiled.

I gave him a big smile back. "Thank you very much sir." I said politely, nodding my head in a slight bow.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "Now tell me my dear girl. How did you manage to find your way onto the train in the first place? You must have had a little knowledge of magic if you had managed to make it through the barrier."

I now looked at Dumbledore awkwardly. "It's a long story." I mumbled.

"I have plenty of time." he smiled, his eyes twinkling more.

"Well." I began nervously, trying to think of a good lie, so I didn't have to go home. "I lived at an orphanage because my father died and my mother..." I hesitated, looking down at my shoes, trying to think of the next lie.

"Your mother?" I looked, Dumbledore staring at me straight in the eye. I gulped.

"She abandoned me." I stated, and with that his eyes softened and I could see a thread of pity in his eyes. "And since I hated it there so much, I decided to run away and I was going to board a train to somewhere that I could get away from them. I ended up leaning against the platform barrier and I fell through." I said.

Dumbledore nodded with understanding. "So you don't know if your father or mother was magic or not?"

I shook my head "I don't really know." I said sadly. "Sir?" I asked.

"Yes Emmery?"

"Where would I be staying in the holidays?" I asked, giving him my most pleading eyes.

Dumbledore gave me a long hard look as if thinking something important. "I believe you could stay at Hogwarts in the holidays, for the last student who was constantly sent back to an orphanage went off to do terrible things."

"You mean Lord Voldemort sir?"

Dumbledore gave me a small look of wonder. "You don't speak of the name in fear?"

I looked away awkward and shrugged. "Well I never grew up to fear him so I guess not."

Dumbledore gave me a small chuckle. "Well it's good to not fear a name."

I nodded in response.

"But I am still curious of how you possibly knew of magic, being brought up in a muggle orphanage doesn't generally let one know of such things."

"Well." I began. "When I was little and when my father was alive, he used to tell me stories of magic and about a big castle that looked over a lake where you could learn magic and I always believed him, even though they were just stories. I guess they weren't stories."

Dumbledore gave me a thoughtful look. "I suppose it would be easy to say that your father was indeed magic then." He said.

I frowned, looking at the ground. _I guessed that it would've made sense for him to be a wizard_ , I thought _But it doesn't makes sense. Why would I be in the same timeline as Harry Potter, he was just a character in a book I had grown up with. There must be something more to this.._

"If you don't mind me prying." Dumbledore interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes sir?"

"What was your father's name? Could he may have very well been a student here." He suggested.

"His name was Linden sir. Linden Briar." A flicker of recognition sparked in his eyes, gone so fast that I had nearly missed it.

"Sir?" I asked.

Dumbledore gave me a warm smile, his eyes still deep in thought. "It's nothing my dear girl."

"Oh okay." I paused. "Sir what house will I be in? And what do I do about my wand and books? And also my uniform because the one I'm borrowing isn't mine." I said all in a rush.

Dumbledore looked at me in amusement. "We will take you on a small trip to Diagon Alley before classes start, so you will be able to purchase all your school equipment there. And as for your house, the sorting hat will quickly sort you now if you would like."

I gave a small nod and Dumbledore pulled out the tattered old hat, gesturing to a small stuffed seat that stood nearby. I sat down slowly on the seat, feeling nervous. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff so badly, but now I was slightly doubting whether or not I was a true Hufflepuff. I gave a deep breath as the hat was lowered onto my head, flopping over my eyes so I could only just see the ground. I gave a small jump of fright as it popped into to life.

"Well, well, well." It said in my head. "Very unusual indeed." I gave a small gulp. _Don't tell Dumbledore. Don't tell Dumbledore._ "I'm only a sorting hat, my dear girl, not a tattle-tail." I sighed a small sigh of relief "Now back to the sorting" It said. "I can see you have a strong desire for Hufflepuff, no doubt you would do well in that house. Loyal to a fault, a true Hufflepuff no-less." I felt a small puff of pride at those words. "But." It said slowly and I felt my pride falter as I shuffled uneasy. "Due to certain circumstances, and you know the ones in which I speak of, I think it would be better if you were put in Gryffindor." I felt my heart sink. "But do not fret, my child. You are still a Hufflepuff by nature and you should be proud of that." I gave a small sigh and took the hat off. I looked up at Dumbledore and noticed that he was looking at me curiously. "Sir?"

"I was merely wondering what house you had been sorted in, for the hat had not said out loud."

"Oh." I said, looking at the hat curiously. "It sorted me into Gryffindor." I said smiling sadly.

Dumbledore beamed at me. "Gryffindor is an excellent house." He said.

I nodded with little enthusiasm. "I know, but I was slightly disappointed it did not put me in Hufflepuff." I sighed. "Although." I perked up. "It did say I had the heart of a true Hufflepuff." I grinned. Dumbledore just looked back at me in amusement.

"Well I guess it's time for you to head back to the feast, no doubt that you must be hungry by now and there should still be a few minutes before desert." He beamed. "Now off you go."

I gave him a smile and quickly thanked him. As I began to turn, I realised I still had the copy of _Bestiarium Magicum_ in my hand. I quickly turned to put it back on the shelf, but I was stopped by Dumbledore. "If you wish, you may keep the book Emmery." He said lightly.

I looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure sir." He gave no answer and I was only met with the same sparkling eyes as I had always been.

"Thank you!" I said. And with that I pushed my way through the big oak doors and down the stairs, grinning as I went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who have read this so far and the few people who have lefts Kudos' and bookmarked it. It makes me happy to know people like this. Anyway sorry if any characters are a bit OCC, and sorry for slightly picking on Ron. It's not because I dislike his character, it's just because his characters personality is too fun to play with and not pick on. There will probs be more later or in the next chapter so sorry haha.  
> Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!


	5. New Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry It's taken a while again to post this chapter. I have been quite sick and just haven't been in the right mind set to bother.. Anyway I might still take a bit longer than I want to in posting the next chapter since I still feel like I'm on deaths doors, but I will try my hardest!

 

By the time I arrived back to the Great Hall, it was nearly the end of the feast and the students were now all tired and content and filled with food. The chaotic chattering from the start of the feast was now brought down to a hushed murmuring. I quietly made my way down the Gryffindor table, hearing whispers rise and feeling a few pointed looks directed towards me. I slid in next to Hermione and Neville, giving them a weary smile. I hated being the centre of attention and rumors. I placed my book down, pulling a bowl of pudding towards me as I began to dig into the leftover dessert.

"So why wasn't your name on the list." Hermione whispered.

I looked up at her, and began to think of a simple way to explain it without having to say a big explanation. "Wasn't expected?" was all I managed before going back to the food, shoving another oversized spoonful of pudding in my mouth. It felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Wasn't expected? What do you mean?" She said in an exasperated voice.

"Wasn't expected." I repeated through a full mouth, trying to swallow it.

Hermione gave me a small distasteful look as I began choking on the pudding. "You're worse than Ron."

Ron looked up at his name being said, his cheeks bloated with food. He gave me an odd look, as if just realising that I was sitting there.

"Your back?" He mumbled through his food, stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes I am." I said, raising my eyebrows as to question why I wouldn't be here.

"I thought you were going to be sent home or somethin'." He muttered, swallowing his food. "Anyway what you doing on the Gryffindor table? Go join your happy go lucky tree-huggers."

I gave him a glare. "Well if you hadn't noticed, the reason I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table is because I was sorted into Gryffindor." I said venomously. Ron took a few seconds to register what I said, the burst out laughing.

"Ha! So after all that speech of how great Hufflepuff was, you didn't even get sorted into that stupid house?"

"It's not a stupid house!" I snarled. "And the hat said I was a Hufflepuff by heart, but due to certain...circumstances I was put in Gryffindor."

Ron gave a big snort. "Just admit it, you got put in Gryffindor because you're not a 'real' Hufflepuff."

I felt my anger rise more. I had the biggest urge just to punch him. "You make it sound like being a Gryffindor is an insult." I smirked. "But then again, seeing how you're a Gryffindor, then maybe it is." Ending the sentence in a sickly sweet voice. The years of arguing with my mother had payed off.

"Guys, calm down." Hermione said.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, stupid know-it-all." Ron grumbled.

"Don't listen to him Hermione." I said. "He just thinks you're a know-it-all because he's just so thick."

Ron stood up suddenly in anger and I slowly rose after him. "Take that back." He said angrily.

"Take what back?" I said innocently. "The fact that you're making Gryffindor an insult or the fact that you're so thick?" I smiled

"Shut u-"

"What's going on here?" I voice behind me demanded. I turned around to see another red-head stalking up to us. It was Percy, Ron's older brother. I sighed.

"Ron was making fun of me because I was put in Gryffindor and not Hufflepuff like I originally wanted and seems to think it's fun to be rude to both me and Hermione."

"I did not do that!" Ron huffed.

"But you did." I turned to him, glaring.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"ENOUGH!" Percy yelled. Everyone was now looking at the outburst on the Gryffindor table.

"Ron stop being so rude to your fellow house-mates and BOTH of you stop squabbling like a couple of five year olds."

"But-" Ron started.

"No buts! Otherwise I will take points off you Ron!"

"You can't do that!" Ron gaped.

"Want me to try." He said, his voice going into a quiet warning tone. Ron gave a small huff, glaring at both me Percy. Percy being satisfied, walked off, and I went back to stuffing more pudding in my mouth, feeling more moody than before.

* * *

 

The feast was finally over and the food had already disappeared from their plates. The Headmaster had bid the four houses a good night and everyone began to disperse, the first years following their house prefects. Ron was still sulking, muttering darkly to himself and sometimes to Harry, who just looked awkward about the whole situation. I made sure to keep away from the two until Ron had calmed down. I gave Harry an exasperated look, a _'I know right'_ roll of the eyes and sigh was returned.

I walked next to Hermione, as we climbed the stairs to our dormitory. She was quietly chatting to nervous looking Neville about classes who was obviously dreading the idea of them. Hermione turned to me, asking what subject I thought was going to be my favorite, stating that charms would be hers.

"I guess Herbology or maybe Care of magical creatures." I said. "I like the smell of greenhouses in summer, they always smell really fresh and relaxing."

"E-exactly!" Neville blurted out, looking excited. "And how warm they are in winter, even when it's snowing outside."

I nodded in agreement. "And sometimes there's the small gurgle of water, if the greenhouse has something like Hydroponics."

Nevilles smile faltered in confusion. "Hydroponics?"

"Oh, uhm. It's when you grow plants without soil by using nutrient water instead." Nevilles eyes lit up in wonder at that, probably wondering about ways he could do it himself.

After what seemed like an hour of trekking up numerous steep stairs, we finally arrived at a small landing. At the end of the corridor lay large portrait of rather large woman in a delicate pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said.

" _Caput Draconis_." Percy said. The large portrait of the woman swung open to reveal a small round hole. They all scrambled after Percy - A very embarrassed Neville having to be given a leg up - and found themselves in a large comfy room which was the Gryffindor common room. Large, squashy armchairs lay around the room, the best of them sitting promptly in front of a large, blazing fire place.

Everything was painted shades of red and gold and the room felt homely and comforting, like somewhere you would like to hibernate for the winter like a bear.

Percy began to lead us up a pair of staircases, showing us girls to the girls dormitories and then to the boys to theirs. I looked around our dormitory which I guessed were the same as the boys. Six large four-poster beds surrounded the walls, red velvet curtains draping down their sides. Their trunks had already been taken up - or in my case my small tattered rucksack - and were set off to the side.

I rushed forwards, quickly staking claim over the bed next to the window, flopping onto the covers. I propped myself up onto my elbows so I could see what the other five girls were doing. Hermione had taken the bed next to me, in the corner and was now quietly reading a book. Parvati was on my other side and was listening contently to a gossiping Lavender. The two other girls were already asleep, there breathing heavy and the slightest snore coming out of one of them. I Scrunched my face up, trying to remember their names, something like Fay and Eloise, but I wasn't sure. I quickly made a mental reminder to ask them tomorrow. I laid on my back and stared up at the hangings and began to sigh. _I'm at Hogwarts_ I thought. _I'm going to be a Hogwarts student and I'm going to learn how to do magic and how to fly._ I began to smile. Then suddenly a thought occurs to me. _Voldemort is going to come back... People are going to die..._ I sat up instantly, thoughts on how to save everyone, how to stop Voldemort raced through my mind, and fear rising up in my chest. I took a slow breath in and closed my eyes. _I just have to follow the story line._ I thought. _Otherwise I might accidentally make things worse._ The amount of Harry Potter fanfictions I had read in the past had told me to stay away from trying to change the future. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and hit both my cheeks as I tried to get the thoughts of Voldemort and trying to save people out of my mind. I stood up and stretched my arms and legs, feeling my joints give a satisfying pop. I quickly got changed out of Hermione's robes, pulling on a pair of yellow pyjama bottoms. A small hoot came from an owl that was sitting behind me behind me on Parvati's nightstand. I looked around and stared at it. I had never seen an owl in real life. Heard a few outside my window, yes, but never actually seen one.

"Hey Parvati?" I said still looking at the owl.

"Yeah?" She said.

"What's you owl's name?" I asked, leaning my hand out to pat the owls tawny feathers. The owl turned its head towards me, eyeing up my hands in disdain. As soon as my hands reached the owls feathers, it's head lurched forward, giving me a small nip.

"His name's Magnus. He doesn't really like strangers patting him." She said, giving a rather late warning.

"You think?" I laugh. "Would you mind if I sent a letter? I don't have an owl yet."

"Yeah that's fine." She smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned.

I walked over to my rucksack and began to dig around in the front pocket. I pulled out a notebook and a pen and jumped back onto my bed. I thought for a second, chewing on the end of the pen. Then began to write.

_Dear Mom and Thomas,_

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine._

_I have gone to live with my father's aunt who lives in Scotland and will be attending a boarding school there. I don't know when I will see you again, but that means you will have more time to look after Rosie._

_I guess this is goodbye for now._

_From Emmery._

_P.S. Please don't make me come home. I'm happy here!_

I looked down at the letter and frowned. It didn't sound good and I had so many things to say and ask, like interrogate her as to how she could forget dad so easy? and why she had pushed me out of her heart and that I felt so lonely after dad died and how she wasn't there, but I didn't know how to even express how I felt or even how to ask that, so I just stuck with my unsatisfactory letter, ripping it out of my notebook and folding the lined paper unneatly. I walked back to the owl, its eyes closed.

"Hey Magnus." I whisper softly, crouching beside it. The owl opened one eye slowly and eyed me apprehensively.

I lift the letter up to the owl. "Do you think you could deliver this letter for me, please?"

The owl glances over to its owner, making eye contact with her - Probably getting a silent confirmation - Then looks back at me, takes the letter from my fingers, being a lot gentler than I thought it would. With one last look at me, it turned around and flies off into the darkened sky. I sighed, my eyes lingering on the bird getting smaller and smaller.

Once the bird had disappeared, I hopped back into bed, slipping my body under the thick, tucked in covers. It felt as if the bed itself was hugging me. I laid my head down on my pillow, tucking my knees up to my chest. My eyes grow heavier and I soon find myself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

 

Dreams flooded into my head that night of the sweet smell of damp dirt and misty air and the smell of plants. Strange glowing plants filled the air, hanging from the greenhouse rafters. Everything looked strange and magical, like something from a fairy tale. I looked around in wonder and awe, then I saw crouching beside some moving plants, a smiling figure of a man talking quietly to a little girl with soft brown hair, the faint smell of aftershave wafting towards me. There was something so familiar about him, something that seemed so warm and comforting and happy, yet something that seemed so sad and bittersweet. A small spark of pain ignited in my chest as I watched the smiling faces. I reached out towards them, wanting to get closer, wanting to feel the comfort of the man who seemed so familiar, but my body wouldn't move. I struggled and fought against my body but It just refused to move an inch. The man and little girl began to stand up, he lifted the giggling girl up into his arms and began walking away.

"Wait." I whispered quietly, but they continued walking. "Wait! please, just wait." I said louder, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I stepped forward and then began to run after them but I couldn't gain any distance. They just got further and further away. The sadness it brought made my heart felt like it was being wrenched out. Everything began to fade and they started to disappear into the darkness. "Wait! Dad!" I shouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! :) Review if you did and review if you didn't! I would also love to hear what your theories are (even though there isn't much to go by) Plus reviewing will keep me motivated for the next chapter!  
> Anyway see you in the next chapter and I'm still welcoming to any creative criticism too :) Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! But I promise to post the next one soon! Maybe even straight away :) .  
> Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter! If you did, or even if you didn't, leave a review. I'm open to creative criticism and also if you have any suggestions about what you think should happen, or ideas about whats going to happen the feel free to tell me! Till next time!


End file.
